The invention relates to apparatuses for selecting a product in a vending machine, such as a vending machine which sells a plurality of types of products, by inputting a contemplated product number selected from product numbers assigned to respective types of products, for example, through the operation of buttons such as in a ten key.
In recent years, various: vending machines, for example, vending machines, which can sell a plurality of types of products, and the so-called xe2x80x9csee-through-type vending machines,xe2x80x9d which can see, from the front of the vending machine, products housed in the vending machine through a transparent front panel and utilize the products per se as a display, have been developed. In these vending machines, the provision of a selection button, operated by the purchaser to select a contemplated product, in each product results in the increased necessary number of buttons and wirings, and this increases the cost. Further, when the selection buttons are disposed respectively at positions corresponding to the products in the front panel, it becomes difficult to see the products, leading to deteriorated display effect. For this reason, a method has been adopted wherein a product number is assigned to each product and, in addition, a plurality of buttons for inputting a product number, together with a cash inlet port or the like, are collectively provided side by side in one place, for example, at the right end or left end in the front of the vending machine. An example of a group of buttons having a plurality of buttons for selecting a product through the input of a contemplated product number (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cinput buttonsxe2x80x9d) is the so-called xe2x80x9cten keyxe2x80x9d composed of 10 input buttons respectively on which numbers of 0 to 9 are written. The apparatus for selecting a product comprises, in addition to the ten key, for example, a display unit for displaying the input product number, a correction button for correcting an input erroneous number, and an OK button operated by a purchaser to finally establish the selection (purchase) of the product after the input of the product number.
The vending machine provided with the above product selection apparatus sells a product through the following operation by a purchaser. Specifically, after the purchaser first puts a cash into a cash inlet port, the product number of a contemplated product is input through a ten key. In this case, the input product number. is displayed on a display unit. When the number displayed on the display unit is different from the product number of the contemplated product, for example, due to the depression of an erroneous number by the purchaser, the depression of a correction button by the purchaser permits the contemplated product number to be re-input through the ten key. After the product number is correctly input, the purchaser confirms that the input product number is consistent with the contemplated product number. Thereafter, an OK button is depressed to establish the selection of the product, and the product is delivered to a product output port.
This type of product selection apparatus is not a little difficult to handle for a person who handles the apparatus for the first time (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbeginner.xe2x80x9d Specifically, in most of the currently widely spread vending machines, selection buttons for selecting products corresponding to the product displays are disposed respectively at front positions corresponding to the product displays. In this case, what is required for the purchaser to buy the product is only to depress the. selection button once. On the other hand, in the case of the above product selection apparatus, when there was an erroneous operation in the depression of the ten key, the OK button, or the product number, the correction button should be depressed. Thus, when a person buys a product, he (she) should:depress a plurality of buttons. Therefore, handling this type of vending machine is not easy particularly for beginners unfamiliar with the operation.
For this reason, in vending machines provided with the above type of product selection apparatus, for example, the following three measures are taken so that the operation of buttons can be easily made even by beginners. The first measure is such that the operating procedure from the step of putting a cash to the step of depressing the OK button is described at a noticeable place around the ten key or the like, so that the purchaser can learn the operating procedure upon reading the description. The second measure is such that the steps of the operating procedure are itemized, and, in addition, lamps are provided respectively, in areas of the beginning of the items, thereby informing the purchaser of the button to be depressed while turning on the corresponding lamp. The third measure is to successively inform the purchaser of the steps of the operating procedure by a voice given from a voice output device built in the vending machine.
For the first and second measures, the operating procedure is written, or otherwise the steps of the operating procedure are itemized. In this case, the beginners cannot learn the operating procedure unless they read. This imposes a great burden on the purchaser and, in addition, inhibits quick purchase of the product. On the other hand, for the third measure, the operating procedure is informed by a voice. In this case, the voice is always given regardless of the purchaser or the purchase time, that is, even to purchasers familiar with the operating procedure and all day and all night. This is very noisy, and offers uncomfort to the purchaser or persons present around the vending machine.
An example of equipment, which is widely spread and utilized through the operation of a ten key, is a push-button phone. In the push-button phone, what is required for making a phone call is only to pick up the receiver followed by the operation of the ten key. Therefore, some purchasers would think that they can buy a contemplated product in a vending machine by operating the product selection apparatus in substantially the same manner as in the push-button phone. That is, they would think that simply putting a cash into the cash inlet port followed by the input of a contemplated product number through the operation of the ten key could deliver the product to the product output port. This causes the purchaser to sometimes forget to depress the OK button. Therefore, the purchaser cannot receive the product until the purchaser notices the necessity of depressing the OK button and depresses it. Thus, a considerable time is often taken for the purchase of the product.
The invention has been made with a view to solving the above problems of the prior art, and it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for selecting a product in a vending machine which, when a purchaser buys a product in a vending machine by inputting a product number, the purchaser can easily, quickly and clearly understand the operation for buying the product and consequently can smoothly and quickly buy the contemplated product.
According to the first feature of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for selecting a product in a vending machine by inputting, through the operation of a plurality of input buttons, a product number composed of a plurality of characters assigned to each product, said apparatus comprising:
a group of product selection buttons, which have the plurality of input buttons respectively on which the plurality of characters are written one letter by one letter, for inputting the product number;
a correction button which is operated in the course of or after the operation of the group of product selection buttons to permit the product number to be re-input by the group of product selection buttons;
an OK button which is operated after the completion of the operation of the group of product selection buttons to establish the selection of a product;
lighting means which can light up the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button separately from one another; and
control means for controlling the lighting means in such a manner that the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are successively lighted up according to the operating procedure.
According to this construction, when a person buys a product in a vending machine provided with a product selection apparatus comprising the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button, at the time of purchase, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are successively lighted up by the lighting means controlled by the control means, according to the procedure to be operated by the purchaser (operating procedure).
More specifically, the purchaser operates the product selection apparatus and selects a product according to the following operating procedure.
{circle around (1)} A product number is input by operating the group of product selection buttons.
{circle around (2)} When the purchaser has noticed, in the course of or after the operation of the group of product selection buttons, that is, in the course of input of the product number or after the input of the product number, that there was an erroneous input, the purchaser depresses the correction button and then re-inputs the correct product number through the group of product selection buttons.
{circle around (3)} After the operation of the group of product selection buttons is ended, that is, after the product number is input, the purchaser confirms whether or not the input number is consistent with the product number of the contemplated product. In this case, when the input,number is consistent with the product number of the contemplated product, the OK button is depressed to establish the selection of the product.
In this case, in the steps {circle around (1)} to {circle around (3)}, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are lighted up as described in {circle around (1)} to {circle around (3)} below. In this connection, it should be noted that, before the operation of purchase, none of the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are lighted up.
{circle around (1)} Only the group of product selection buttons are lighted up. This informs the purchaser of that a contemplated product number should be input :by operating the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons, and urges the purchaser to operate the group of product selection buttons.
{circle around (2)} As soon as the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons are operated, or as soon as all the characters constituting the product number are input by this operation, the correction button is lighted up. This informs the purchaser of that the product number may be re-input, for example, when an erroneous product number was input.
{circle around (3)} As soon as the group of product selection buttons are operated to input all the characters constituting the product number, the OK button is lighted up. This informs the purchaser of that the selection of the product should be established by operating the OK button, and urges the purchaser to depress the OK button.
As described above, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are successively lighted up according to the operating procedure of the product selection apparatus. Therefore, the buttons to be operated appeal to the visual sense of the purchaser, so that the purchaser can easily, quickly and clearly understand the operating procedure. Consequently, even beginners can perform smooth and quick operation, and can buy a contemplated product in a smooth and quick manner.
The production selection apparatus according to the first feature of the invention preferably further comprises: a cash inlet port into which a cash is put; and cash detection means for detecting whether or not a cash has been put into the cash inlet port, and the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that, when the cash detection means has detected that the cash has been put into the cash inlet port, only the group of product selection buttons are lighted up.
According to this construction, as soon as the cash detection means detects that a cash has been put into the cash inlet port, only the group of product selection buttons are lighted up through an interlock with this operation. Therefore, after the cash is put into the cash inlet port, the purchaser can easily learn that the group of product selection buttons should be operated.
In this production selection apparatus according to the first feature of the invention, preferably, bright/dark detection means is further provided for detecting whether or not the brightness level of a place around the vending machine is lower than a predetermined brightness level, and the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that, when the bright/dark detection means has detected that the brightness level of the place around the vending machine is lower than the predetermined brightness level, the group of product selection buttons are lighted up at a stage before the cash is put into the cash inlet port.
According to this construction, as soon as the bright/dark detection means detects that, for example, at dusk, the brightness level of a place around the vending machine is lower than the predetermined brightness level, the group of product selection buttons are lighted up even at a stage before the cash is put into the cash inlet port. By virtue of this, the group of product selection buttons are in a lighted up state even when the place around the vending machine is dark, for example, during night. Therefore, the production selection apparatus can draw attention and, in its turn, can enhance the level of an appeal of the vending machine per se. In this connection, wasteful power consumption can be prevented by constructing the production selection apparatus in. such a manner that the group of product selection buttons are not lighted up before the cash is put into the cash inlet port and, at the same time, when the brightness level of a place around the vending machine is higher than the predetermined brightness level, that is, for example, in;the daytime.
In the production selection apparatus according to the first feature of the invention, preferably, the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that the correction button is lighted up upon the input of the first character in the product number by operating the group of product selection buttons.
According to this construction, upon the input of the first character in the product number, the correction button is lighted up. Therefore, the purchaser can easily understand that the correction is possible from a point in time immediately after one character in the product number is input.
In the production selection apparatus according to the first feature of the invention, preferably, the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that the OK button is lighted up upon the input of all the characters constituting the product number by operating: the group of product selection buttons.
According to this construction, as soon as all the characters constituting the product number are input, the OK button is lighted up. This can inform the purchaser of that all the characters constituting the product number have been input, and, in addition, can urge the purchaser to operate the OK button.
In the production selection apparatus described just above, preferably, the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that, upon the input of all the characters constituting the product number by operating the group of product selection buttons, the OK button is lighted up and, in addition, the light-up of the group of product selection buttons is released.
According to this construction, as soon as all the characters constituting the product number are input by the operation of the group of production selection buttons, the OK button is lighted up, and, at the same time, the light-up of the group of product selection buttons is released. This renders the OK button more noticeable than the group of product selection buttons. By virtue of this, the purchaser can more clearly understand that the OK button should be operated to establish the selection of the product. In this case, lighting up the correction button in addition to the OK button permits the correction button to be also noticeable. Therefore, the purchaser can easily understand that the OK button should be operated to establish the selection of the product and, in addition, the correction button can be operated to re-input the product number.
In the production selection apparatus according to the first feature of the invention, preferably, the control means controls the lighting means in such a manner that, when the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, or the OK button is lighted up, the selected button is intermittently lighted up.
According to this construction, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are intermittently lighted up, that is, lighted up so as to be bunkered by the lighting means. Therefore, as compared with illumination of these buttons in a continuously lighted up state, the level of an appeal of the button to be operated to the purchaser can be enhanced.
According to the second feature of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for selecting a product in a vending machine by inputting, through the operation of a plurality of input buttons, a product number composed of a plurality of characters assigned to each product, said apparatus comprising:
a group of product selection buttons, which have the plurality of input buttons respectively on which the plurality of characters are written one letter by one letter, for inputting the product number;
a correction button which is operated in the course of or after the completion of the operation of the group of product selection buttons to permit the product number to be re-input by the group of product selection buttons;
an OK button which is operated after the completion of the operation of the group of product selection buttons to establish the selection of a product;
lighting means which can. light up the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button separately from one another;
a cash inlet port into which a cash is put;
cash detection means for detecting whether or not a cash has been put into the cash inlet port; and
control means for controlling the lighting means in such a manner that, when the cash detection means has detected that the cash has been put into the cash inlet port, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are lighted up and, after the operation of the group of product selection buttons is ended, the OK button is intermittently lighted up.
According to this construction, as soon as the purchaser puts a cash into the cash inlet port and this is detected by the cash detection means, all of the group of product selection buttons, the correction button,; and the OK button are lighted up by lighting means controlled by the control means. This permits the buttons to be operated to appeal to the visual sense of the purchaser, so that the purchaser can easily, quickly and clearly understand that, after the cash is put into the cash inlet port, the group of product selection buttons and the like should be operated. As soon as the operation of the group of product selection buttons is ended, that is, as soon as the product number is input, the OK button is intermittently lighted up, that is, lighted up so as to be blinkered by the lighting means. Therefore, as compared with the group of product selection buttons and the correction button which are merely in a continuously lighted up state, this can appeal to the purchaser that the OK button should be operated. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the purchaser from forgetting to operate the OK button, and, thus, the purchaser can smoothly and quickly buy a contemplated product.
According to the third feature of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for selecting a product in a vending machine by inputting, through the operation of a plurality of input buttons, a product number composed of a plurality of characters assigned to each product, said apparatus comprising:
a group of product selection buttons, which have the plurality of input buttons respectively on which the plurality of characters are written one letter by one letter, for inputting the product number;
a correction button which is operated in the course of or after the completion of the operation of the group of product selection buttons to permit the product number to be re-input by the group of product selection buttons;
an OK button which is operated after the completion of the operation of the group of product selection buttons to establish the selection of a product;
lighting means which can light up the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button separately from one another;
a cash inlet port into which a cash is put;
cash detection means for detecting whether or not a cash has been put into the cash inlet port; and
control means for controlling the lighting means in such a manner that, when the cash detection means has detected that the cash has been put into the cash inlet port, the group of product selection buttons and the correction button are lighted up and, after the operation of the group of product selection buttons is ended, the OK button is intermittently lighted up.
According to this construction, as soon as the purchaser puts a cash into the cash inlet port and this is detected by the cash detection means, the group of product selection buttons and the correction button are lighted up by lighting means controlled by the control means. This permits the buttons to be operated to appeal to the visual sense of the purchaser, so that the purchaser can easily, quickly and clearly understand that, after the cash is put into the cash inlet port, the group of product selection buttons and the like should be operated. As soon as the operation of the group of product selection buttons is ended, the OK button is intermittently lighted up by the lighting means. Therefore, as compared with the group of product selection buttons and the correction button which are merely in a continuously lighted up state, this can appeal to the purchaser that the OK button should be operated. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the purchaser from forgetting to operate the OK button, and, thus, the purchaser can smoothly and quickly buy a contemplated product.
In any one of the product selection apparatuses according to the first to third features of the invention, preferably, display means is further provided for displaying the product number which has been input by operating the group of product selection buttons.
According to this construction, the input product number is displayed by the display means. Therefore, the purchaser can confirm whether or not the input being performed through the input buttons is correct and, in addition, whether or not the input number is correct, that is, whether or not the input number is consistent with ;the product number of the contemplated product, followed by the establishment of the selection of the product.
In any one of the product selection apparatuses according to the first to third features of the invention, preferably, each of the product numbers is composed of a character string of an identical number of characters.
According to this construction, since the number of characters in the character string constituting the product number assigned to each of the products is identical, the necessary number of times of the operation of the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons can be made identical. By virtue of this, independently of types of products purchased, the purchaser""s operation of the input buttons by a given number of times suffices for the purchase of a contemplated product. This is convenient for purchasers who repeatedly utilize the vending machine. On the other hand, on the product selection apparatus side, whether or not all the characters constituting the product number have been input, that is, the completion of the operation of the group of product section buttons, can be easily judged, so that the timing of lighting up the OK button can be simply controlled.
In any one of the product selection apparatuses according to the first to third features of the invention, preferably, all of the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are projected outward, and the length of projection of the correction button and the length of projection of the OK button are smaller than the length of projection of the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons.
According to this construction, the length of outward projection of the correction button and the length of outward projection of the OK button are smaller than the length of outward projection of the input buttons in the group of product selection buttons. That is, the level of the correction button and the level of the OK button are lower by one step than the level of the group of product selection buttons. Therefore, the correction button and the OK button can be made more difficult to operate than the group of product selection buttons. This can reduce the probability of wrong operation of the correction button and the OK button at the time of the operation of the group of product selection buttons.
In any one of the product selection apparatuses according to the first to third features of the invention, preferably, the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are lighted up in different colors.
According to this construction, since the group of product selection buttons, the correction button, and the OK button are lighted up in different colors, the purchaser can clearly distinguish these buttons. In addition, the purchaser can more clearly learn which button should be operated.